Adam's Story
by HadesGhostGirl
Summary: I felt really sorry for Adam, and decided to rewrite his story from "Jump the Shark" on wards. His story will be slightly happier, but only slightly. Rated T for gore in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Adam was just coming through the front door with the groceries when he heard it. His mom had screamed.

He was running down the hall to her room before the bag hit the floor. "MOM!" He yelled. "MOM! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Once at her door, he rattled the handle and pushed on the door, trying his hardest to open it. Unfortunately she had blocked the door off. "MOM!" He bashed his shoulder into the door. With a lot of effort, Adam forced the door open just to see an empty room.

That was when he was yanked backwards. "Adam Milligan," The thing said. "Son of John Winchester and Kate Milligan. We've waited for this for a long time!" It hit him around the head and that was all he could remember.


	2. Chapter 2

When Adam came to it was in what seemed to be a tomb. He was tied to a stone dais in the middle of the room and two people stood above him, one of them looked like his mother. "Oh Adam, you're awake." The one that looked like his mom said. "This will be so much more fun with you awake!" She licked her lips.

The other was strangely quiet as it pulled a knife out and ran it delicately along Adam's arm, across his shoulder and up his neck. It stopped the trail, leaving a tingling line all the way it had come, on Adam's cheek. "You are going to be one fine meal my friend!" It finally said, before slashing the knife across his cheek ruthlessly. The other, the one that looked like his mom, also pulled a knife, however this one slashed the knife up the inside of his form arm cutting deep into the flesh. Adam screamed in pain and wrenched at his bindings.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He cried. "I'm just a nobody, a pre-med student!"

"Brother mine," not-his-mom said. "I don't think he knows!"

"Well, this is a surprise!" Other-thing said. "Daddy dearest didn't tell his baby boy the truth did he?"

"What do you mean?" Adam said. His words morphed into a scream as Not-his-mom latched her mouth onto the gash on his arm and sucked, hard. He could feel the blood being drawn from his veins and arteries.

"Daddy dearest never told you that he killed our father?" Other-thing asked, running the knife along Adam's cheek again. He flinched as the knife ran over the cut already there.

"What?" Adam asked, he was feeling light headed.

"Sister," Other-thing said, turning to Not-his-mom. "Stop, you already have the form you need to get to John. I need to take this boys form."

"Yes, brother," She said, removing her blood covered face from Adam's arm. His blood! That was what her face was covered in. She had his blood all over her face.

"Did Daddy not tell Adam about what he does for a living?" Other-thing asked as it drew the knife back down Adam's arm.

"My Dad's a mechanic!" Adam defended.

"Tut tut!" Not-his-mom said. "He genuinely doesn't know brother."

"Daddy was probably trying to protect his little boy," Other-thing said as it pressed the knife against his arm.

"Protect me from what?" Adam said, resisting his bindings fruitlessly.

"If you keep struggling," Not-his-mom said. "You'll just bleed out quicker."

"What do you think he wanted to protect you from, Adie-baby?" Other-thing said. Adam screamed and thrashed as the knife sliced, raggedly, through his flesh. "He wanted to protect you from us! The things that go bump in the night!"

"My Dad is a mechanic!" Adam repeated, weakly.

"You've said that before sweety," Not-his-mom said. "Repeating it doesn't make it true, you know?"

"You're wrong!" Once again Adam's words morphed into a scream as a mouth lowered to a gash on his arm. His eyes widened in horror as Other-thing drank his blood. It ripped a chunk of flesh from his arm, not big enough to leave a hole in his arm if he ever got out of this, but big enough to scar. A scream tore itself from Adam's throat as he watched Other-thing's appearance change.

Right before his eyes, it changed, shifted until it looked just like him. The last thing Adam saw was himself pulling out the phone in his pocket and calling his dad.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Adam awoke, it was to the sound of a landslide. He looked around blearily. What was going on now?

Suddenly, a man, not much older than him, came into his line of sight. "Please tell me you're not one of them?" Adam said, his voice sounded scratchy and weak. How long had he been here? Why was he still alive?

"Adam?" The man said. "But if you're- Then who's with Sam?"

"Who's Sam?" Adam asked.

"Sam's my brother."

"Oh, okay," Adam said, he could tell the blood loss was getting to him. "Who are you?"

"I'm your older brother," He said. "Now we need to get you out of here before those things come back."

"How are you going to do that?" Adam asked, giggling slightly.

The man, his older brother apparently, looked around briefly. "Good question. First though, I'm going to patch you up as best I can."

After Adam was feeling slightly more like himself he sat on the ground and watched as Dean, he had told him his name as he was working on the makeshift bandages, tried to find a way to get them out of here.

"Hmm," Dean looked up and suddenly seemed to have a plan. He walked to one of the coffins at the side of the crypt.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked, pushing himself up using the wall.

"Getting us out of here what does it look like?" Dean said pulling the rail off the side of the coffin and ramming it through the stained glass ceiling of the tomb.

"And how are you expecting me to get up there?" Adam asked, pointedly holding his forearms, wrapped in the remains of Dean's shirt, out.

"I'll think of something!" Dean said. He somehow managed to get the rail to rest over the hole. Then he pulled himself up through it, with some struggle. After a minute or so Dean appeared back at the hole and Adam had stumbled his way across to the dais. "Adam wrap this as tightly as you can around your waist and hold on!" Dean through the rope of ivy down to Adam.

"Are you sure this'll work Dean?" Adam asked as he wrapped the ivy around himself, careful not to agitate his injured arms.

"Nope, but we need to gank those sons of bitches who got us into this mess in the first place!" Dean said.

"Right," Adam said, not sure if this was the best situation to be in. This man who he had never seen before was claiming to be his brother, and Adam, rather than asking for proof or just plain not believing, was trusting him just on his word. It was strange, but Adam supposed the situation was already much stranger why not believe this man that he was his brother. The jacket he was wearing was definately John Winchester's.

"Ready down there?" Dean asked.

Adam pulled on the rope slightly, cringing as his arms stung. "Yeah, I think so."

"Just hold on tight as you can," Dean said as he pulled on the ivy and slowly lifting Adam clear of the ground. Once he was through the hole Dean pulled him upright. "Kid what's the fastest way back to your house from here?"

After a moments hesitation Adam said, "Follow me" and started running off. Within 5 minutes the pair were outside Adam's house and could hear screaming from within.

"Sammy!" Dean called. "Sammy!" The man was starting to sound panicked as he called for his brother. Dean leant back on his left leg and kicked at the door, level with the lock, with his right.

The door gave immediately.

"Woah!" Adam said, looking at his older brother in awe.

"What?" Dean said before running into the house. "Sammy that Adam isn't Adam!"

Sam was tied to the dining room table with deep gashes on his arms. "Yeah, I worked that out." The not-his-mom and not-him snarled as Dean approached. The man pulled out a knife with a jagged edge that looked deadly sharp.

"Ad," Dean said. "Get Sam."

Somehow Dean held off both creatures, allowing Adam to get Sam loose. The younger of his older brothers appeared to be in a lot of pain, but he shrugged it off. Sam picked up one of the knives the creatures were using, and rammed it through the back of one of them.

That was when the two younger brothers passed out. The last thing Adam heard was "God dammit!" From Dean.

When he came to, damn he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, he was in the hospital. A doctor he didn't recognise was looking at his vitals whilst Dean sat in a chair directly between his bed and another. Adam noticed that Sam was on the other bed. "- Adam?"

That focused his attention back on the doctor. "Hmm? Sorry, what?"

The man smiled. "Understandable, you've lost quite a lot of blood. We can't expect you to keep focused for long." He then gestured to Dean. " Your brother here was just explaining what happened."

"He was?" Adam said, feeling incredibly stupid.

" Yes," the doctor said patiently. "He told me of how he heard about your mother's disappearance and how he and your other brother came to help. But the boy they met wasn't you, and having never met you before, they didn't know. Until that is, it was too late and your attackers had Sam and Dean. If these boys hadn't acted as they had then you and they would probably be dead. You should be proud to have such loving family."

"Yes," Adam said.

After checking on Sam, who was still unconscious, the doctor left.

Once Adam was sure he was gone, he turned to Dean, "Is it true?"

"Is what true, kid?"

"Are you and Sam really my brothers?"

" Yeah, we are," Dean answered tiredly.

"Dad never mentioned you."

"Ditto kid," Dean told him. "Doesn't make it any less true. My parents were John and Mary Winchester and me and Sam were born in Lawrence, Kansas. After mom died we travelled, dad was tracking the thing that killed mom."

"Where is he now?" Adam asked, feeling extremely childish for asking.

A solemn look crossed Dean's face. "He's dead," Dean chuckled humourlessly. "He died to save me."

"Oh," Adam felt horrible for bringing this up.

"Mom died when I was four," Dean suddenly said. "So enough about me, you've just lost both of your parents within a week. That's gotta kill a guy."

"I'm looking on the bright side," Adam said.

Dean snorted. "There's a bright side?"

"Well sure, I have just become an orphan, within the space of a week," Adam stated. "And l was nearly eaten alive by creatures who wanted revenge on my Dad, but I did discover I had two badass older brothers who saved my life and who have stayed with me in the hospital even though at least one of them didn't have to." Adam grinned despite the morbid situation. "Sure I'm probably never going to get to go home again. But at least I'll be with family." Dean began to argue, but Adam cut him off. "You know you can't leave me behind! Who knows how many more creatures have it out for dad who'll find me instead, so you have to take me with you!"

"Kid, you drive a hard argument-" Once again Dean was interrupted.

" Dean,you know he's right," Sam said weakly.

Dean sighed. "Alright fine! But you don't do any of the actual hunting until you can shoot at least two guns perfectly and you can hold your own in hand to hand."

" Deal."

* * *

I will try to keep my chapters at this length from now on... it'll be hard and probably mean that updates are even further apart than they would have been. But I feel I owe it to my readers to lengthen my chapters some what, as this is a problem many have picked up on in other stories I have written.

If you don't mind could you follow me on twitter: HadesGhostGirl (just add the at symbol)


End file.
